


Wrapped

by arzaylea



Series: wrapped [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arzaylea/pseuds/arzaylea
Summary: A Michael Clifford one-shot based on Wrapped Around Your Finger by 5 Seconds Of Summer.This work of fiction may not be copied or plagiarized. It may be translated with permission of the author.Wattpad | homosos ©™️ 2017





	Wrapped

Michael rested in his bedroom, having a movie night to his own. Lights off, and being perfectly tucked into his bed. He could barely keep his eyes on the television, though, all he could look at was the window on the side of his bed.

On the other end of the window was another house, but Michael wasn't paying attention to that. He focused on the lights that seemed to brighten a whole room, maybe even the house. Beyond those lamps, Michael could see a girl. Even though he couldn't tell the exact details of her, it didn't stop her from being beautiful.

He watched her; her movements made him smile. She danced in her room, swinging her arms, jumping around in excitement.

He thought that was beautiful too; she looked like an angel in disguise. Michael couldn't begin to explain how much he wanted to see the cute girl up close.

This beauty wasn't about appearance. It was about actions. Michael didn't even have to speak to her to know he already liked the girl.

Michael had to see her up close as soon as possible.

He climbed out of bed, rushed to his closet to grab a pair of skinny jeans, which he soon slid on his lean legs, feeling rushed to see her. He finally put on a pair of socks, then his black boots before rushing out of his room. The teen headed down the stairs, his feet making the loudest sounds as his feet slammed down the wooden stairs. It was practically the first time he wasn't scared to fall. Once he was down on the first floor, Michael rushed to the back of the house, and into his backyard.

That's all he could do without overthinking. If he planned out how he was going to meet the angel, she would have disappeared by the time he came up with anything. He was full of some adrenaline that kept him excited and ready to see the beauty.

Once he was there, Michael stopped to stare at her window. She was still there, dancing and singing.

He had to catch her attention as soon as possible.

Michael took off one shoe, and then the other. He flailed as he began to take off his socks, leaving him barefoot with two socks in his hands, and his shoes scattered elsewhere.

The boy bent down to scoop rocks in his socks, then tying a knot in the end. It made him chuckle at how it was like a gross stress ball. Michael looked back up to the window. Thankfully, he thought, she was still there.

He couldn't see her as well from the ground to the second floor, but hopefully, she was still there. He stood for a moment to stare, then chucked the disgusting sock at her window. Once it successfully hit, his heart fell out of his chest.

Nothing happened, he waited for the beauty to rush down or even open the window to yell at him, but neither happened. Michael then repeated his actions before. He scooped rocks in his socks, tied a knot in it, and launched it straight at her window.

He waited.

Then almost immediately her music was turned down, the window opened, and she stuck her head out. He could tell she was looking for wherever the sound came from, so he waved at her.

"Hello, I'm Michael, and I want to take you out." He yelled with a cheeky smile oh so bright, catching her attention.

She giggled softly before yelling back, "But it's like," she looked at her watch, and then at him again, "Midnight."

"Yeah," he happily sighed. "But that's the perfect time for a date, you know?" he yelled.

"You're insane," she giggled as she responded to him. "I'll be down in a few minutes, stay right there."

So, Michael did. He patiently waited for the beauty for what felt like forever. He didn't mind, though, he would wait for years to see the stranger.

Luckily for Michael, he could barely see over the wooden fence that separated the two properties. He stepped up, becoming impatient. Even with barely being able to see, it was still something. He was thankful the stars lit up the sky, it kept the ground from being in the darkness.

Michael's eyes lit up as she stepped outside, sliding the glass doors behind her. She giggled softly at the man who stood behind the fence, looking as if he was a hiding child. Once she stepped up to the wooden barrier, she raised her hands up, touching the top of the fence. She accidentally rubbed her knuckles against his cheek, but it gave them both a reassurance that the other was there, so they didn't mind it.

"I think you're beautiful," Michael broke the silence, keeping his voice barely above a whisper.

Just those few words were enough to make her day, maybe even her year. Her smile tugged so tight that it burned her cheeks, with her blushing also making her face hurt. It was a happy pain. She loved the uncontrollable smile feeling, and the boy on the other side of the fence sure made it show.

"I think you're beautiful." Her whispers were so pure, and Michael loved that.

She was crushing on the boy on the other side of the fence, and he was at his happiest because of her. It was all as if their insecurities suddenly disappeared. Michael could only think of the girl, and she could only think about Michael. They were both oh so happy with the conversation even though both were barely speaking.

"Too," Michael corrected, resting his forehead against the fence. After then realizing that wasn't comfortable, he stood straight again. "Only because I think you're pretty also."

Even though she knew Michael wouldn't be able to see, she nodded her head. The boy that she met in her backyard had her speechless. A happy speechless that left her replaying the words she was recently told.

"Michael," she responded.

Michael smiled wide and kicked at the grass absentmindedly. "That's my name," he stated, most likely the first time he said so without being sarcastic.

"Alixon." Michael didn't usually have a problem with words confusing him, but now he didn't know how to respond to it. "That's my name; I didn't think I told you. I figured you should kind of know since you promised me that date tonight."

"Alixon," Michael whispered, mostly to himself. "That's pretty, just like you are."

The girl, who Michael now knew as Alixon, giggled softly. "Yeah," she nodded, mentally agreeing with herself. "We're going to have the best date tonight. I can't wait to hear more of that."

"God," Michael chuckled. "I'm glad you said that because I was keeping most of the compliments to myself so far."

"That makes me happy," she whispered, "I'm so ecstatic." Alixon reached up and folded her hands over the fence, kicking the bottom of the wall lightly. No point to it besides how she hates staying still.

"I hope this isn't our whole date; I'm so ready for a great night."

"I was waiting for you to say that," Michael chuckled while shaking his head. "Of course not, I want to make this night one you'll always remember."

"Oh boy, I don't think that you realize that you already have. Tonight is my favorite night."

Alixon didn't know how her night could be better, but she could tell that it was going to be. With Michael beside her tonight, she wasn't going to be elbow deep in a bucket of barbecue flavored chicken wings.

She sighed softly, jumping on the balls of her feet. It didn't take long for her to stop, it was only a way to show her excitement.

"Yet," Michael corrected Alixon yet again that night. "This may be your favorite night, but it's barely gotten started. I hope you're going to be as excited as I already am for it because I have no idea what we will be doing."

Alixon hummed to show her acknowledgment. "You know, I was trying to think of a cool way to reply to that or even correct you so I could impress you, but I don't have anything."

"How perfect," Michael laughed, "someone who finally can't argue with me, I love when pretty people keep talking to me." Michael stopped speaking for a moment just to listen to the pure noise of her giggling at him. "I like how I think I'm funny, you know?"

She stepped back, shuffling her standing position. "I just believe that it's a miracle you think I'm pretty."

Her voice was even beautiful to him. It encouraged him to talk even more so he could hear her many responses.

"I believe you're more than pretty."

That's where Alixon had it. She officially couldn't take any more of Michael's flirting and excessive charm that made her slowly wrap herself around him. It's like he wasn't trying, but little did she know, Michael was never one to impress or charm people.

"I have to see you now. I can't take it. You're too perfect to stay on the other side."

She put her foot on the wooden fence, attempting to climb it. As soon as she reached up to grab the top, her foot slid down, her body dropping back down. She wasn't hurt, hell, she didn't even fall.

"Help me." She whined, in which Michael chuckled.

"Of course," he hummed. He stood on his tippy toes to look over Alixon's yard and then stepped back. "You know that trampoline?" he asked.

Alixon nodded her head and looked at the yard behind her, and then back to the Michael, well, the fence. "Yeah?"

She didn't see the point of bringing it up, maybe Michael wanted her to jump over the yard? Ha, she was not that dumb. Alixon had her limits.

"Drag it close to the fence, I know it looks heavy, but it isn't when you drag it. I Promise."

She was hesitant to say anything, but instead, she decided on obeying. Alixon jogged over to her trampoline and grabbed one side of it, pulling it closer to the fence. Lucky for her, it didn't have a safety net, and it wasn't very far from the fence.

After a moment, she paused to catch her breath and leaned back to the trampoline. "You better have an actual plan, or I'm going inside after this," she shouted, causing Michael to giggle.

"It'll be romantic and worth it," the man replied. His words were more than encouraging to her, and she didn't want to respond to him.

His promise was all she needed to hear. After pulling it the rest of the way, she moved to the side to shove it against the fence. God, she was hoping that she wasn't going to make her jump over the stupid fence. It would ruin the so far perfect night. She didn't think Michael would let her do that, though, he was so sweet.

"And now get on, please."

Her attention was caught by Michael speaking up, which she nodded her head in response. Alixon then climbed onto the trampoline, walked to the middle, and then turned to Michael.

She was amazed by his beauty. She didn't know if it was because of the moonlight seemed like a spotlight to him or if it was because he just told her to move and then get on her trampoline to see him, but he was just the most good-looking man on the planet in her eyes.

"You haven't said anything," Michael said barely above a whisper, but yet loud enough for Alixon to hear.

She couldn't keep her eyes off him, Michael was a charming man. She loved how his eyes sparkled, and how he wasn't a muscular build. He was perfect, and she wanted nothing at the moment but to protect him.

God, she was so unaware of how much Michael was panicking on the inside. He was scared that at any moment she was going to jump off, run inside, and then lock the doors behind her to make sure she never saw Michael again.

Instead, she stepped up to the edge of the trampoline, placing her hands on the fence. Michael then walked forward to repeat her actions and looked up to Alixon.

She was so beautiful, yet so unaware of it.

Alixon broke their silence. "You're such a beautiful boy." She reached down to play with his hair, letting her fingers roam through the fluffy mess. His hair was so soft, and she loved it.

Michael ignored her statement; he wasn't going to argue or agree. His arms reached up to her, waiting to help her. "Would you feel comfortable with climbing over?" Michael asked, and she hesitated before she nodded her head.

"Yeah."

Her sweet murmur was so gentle to Michael. Such a beautiful voice, he thought.

As soon as Michael noticed she was nervous, he reached over to gently put his hands on her waist in case she was to fall. Alixon looked over at him, seeing him with a reassuring smile, and then returned one.

She then put a leg over the wooden fence as Michael held onto her tighter. Alixon then put her other leg over the wall, sitting on the top of it. She held onto the fence as tight as she could, having a fear of getting hurt when she jumped down.

Alixon looked out into Michael's yard. It wasn't much. A single pool that took up most of the yard, a tree, and stray dog toys scattered around the place.

"Hey," Michael spoke. She looked down at him, seeing that darn beautiful smile of his again. "Having fun up there?" She couldn't help but laugh at his question, so she nodded her head in reply.

"Yeah," she sighed softly, "I like it."

"You know what would be even better?"

"What?" Alixon asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Being down here beside me."

Michael's simple words made her happy. It was as if just talking to Michael took away her fears. She was infatuated with the man for so many reasons.

"I bet so. I wish I was beside you." Alixon joked with a dramatic sigh. Michael laughed, shaking his head with rolling eyes.

"It's easy if you just jump down," he replied, and she nodded. Alixon took a deep breath before looking down and then slid off of the fence. Once her feet touched the ground, Michael let go of her, and she smiled up at him. He was even prettier up close.

Her eyes wouldn't stop sparkling, and his smile wouldn't stop looking so beautiful.

"I'm beside you," Alixon whispered as Michael nodded.

"You look so perfect," he whispered.

Alixon playfully rolled her eyes at the man, dusting off the subject. Her jaw dropped momentarily, which Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she paused, "Why didn't we just walk through the houses and meet in the front? Or even the fences?"

Michael laughed and shook his head. "We couldn't have done that," he replied, "if that happened, then you would be away from me."

An uncontrollable smile came across her lips, pinching her cheeks. "You're too cute," she said, taking Michael's hand in hers. She intertwined their fingers and then brought their hands to her face only to place a kiss on the back of his hand.

She dropped their hands and took a small step closer to the attractive man. "You're too beautiful," he replied.

There was a moment a silence. A moment where the two were both guilty of staring at each other's eyes. Looking into each other's eyes became a sudden addiction. Both, oh so beautiful.

"I don't know what to say," Alixon finally responded, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You don't have to say anything," Michael replied. She smiled in response, which was enough for Michael to hear, or, well, enough for Michael to see. The smile said it all.

He took Alison's hand which she then intertwined their fingers. Michael stepped off, having Alixon to follow him. The two walked straight through the yard together, stopping once they reached the gate.

Michael let go of her hand and unlocked the gate. He pushed it open, letting her follow after. Once she stepped behind Michael, he then closed it behind her, shutting it again.

"Where are we going?" Alixon asked as Michael turned back to her. He took her hand, starting to guide the two again.

"For a walk on our date," he replied, his voice soft. Alixon loved his dull tone; it was sweet and gentle. Alixon wouldn't mind hearing Michael talk any day.

Alixon felt like Michael didn't need to be questioned. He was so trustable already, and she didn't want to bother him. The man was so confident, and she liked that. As they walked, she stayed by his side, and her eyes on his beautiful face.

She took her eyes off of him to look down at the grass, watching where they walked. They were soon on the sidewalk, going wherever Michael was guiding the two. Alixon furrowed her eyebrows and stopped walking, making Micahel stop too. He looked over at her, waiting for an explanation.

"You're not wearing shoes," she murmured. Michael didn't know how to respond, she was right, and he didn't know if it was right or bad. They were right in front of his house; she was just waiting for him to run inside and put on a pair of shoes. Instead, he was looking down at his feet like an idiot.

"I'm not," he confirmed with a small nod. He then shrugged his shoulders and looked up to Alixon. "It's alright, and I don't need them. We're just going for a little date."

Alixon giggled and had shaken her head. "You're so odd, did you not have shoes on when you went outside?" Alixon looked up at him, and he looked back at her. Michael gave her a cheeky smile that made her smile too.

"I took them off so I could catch your attention. I put rocks in them and threw them at your window." Michael started walking again with Alixon by his side.

Alixon had a smile so broad that it pinched her cheeks. She couldn't help but love it. "You're such a sweetheart," she said.

Michael let go of her hand and brought a hand around her waist. Her soft reaction was to put one around him, stepping closer to the man as they walked. They fit so snug together. It felt perfect.

Alixon smiled, feeling content. She's never been so happy with her life, and it was all because of Michael. Neither wanted to speak up. They would break up the silence with their speaking. The only sound they could hear was the little pitter-patter of Michael's bare feet; it made Alixon giggle every time she looked down.

Alixon felt as if Michael forgot where he was taking the two, but Michael knew exactly where he was going. It was only a short stroll, but it felt like forever. It was a good forever, one that they wouldn't forget.

Once Alixon's tired hand dropped from Michael, he dropped his from her waist and then held his hand. She was tired of the peacefulness, and she missed their conversation. She wanted to hear the man talk again. It was nice to her. "Michael?'

"Hm?" The man hummed to acknowledge the girl who said his name.

"I don't know," she replied. "I forgot what I had to say."

Michael laughed softly. "That's okay, it happens."

"I lied," she admitted with a bright smile. "I just missed talking to you." Her lie made herself smile, just like it did to Michael.

It gave them both the mutual feeling to smile. To Michael, it was like Alixon had some magical powers. The power to make Michael Clifford smile. She didn't have to do anything to make the man-boy happy. No matter what Alixon was doing, Michael was ecstatic about her being by his side.

"You're too cute," he replied, giving her hand a small squeeze.

Alixon couldn't bring herself to argue with Michael. He was too precious to be told that he was wrong.

"Too," she said, mocking Michael from earlier, "because I think you're too cute too."

Michael wanted to respond right away but was too busy with giggling. Alixon didn't want to stop his giggles, and it was music to his ears. His little laughs soon calmed down, giving him the chance to speak. "That was the most confusing sentence I've heard."

Alixon scoffed, "What a lie. My sentence wasn't that bad."

Michael stopped walking; he could see their date not far from the two. The beach wasn't far away. It made him thankful for living near the ocean. Alixon could tell something with Michael changed. Maybe he was suddenly uncomfortable? She hoped he was okay.

The girl lets go of Michael's hand to face him, stepping in front of Michael. Michael loved the view in front of him. Not the ocean, the view of Alixon. Her brown hair and blue eyes made Michael melt on the inside.

The man stepped up to her and placed a small kiss on her forehead. She didn't know if the kiss was built-up or spontaneous, but she loved it either way. It was something she didn't expect yet waited for.

She adored this man more than she ever did with anyone else. He made her feel like a princess.

As he pulled away from his chaste kiss to her forehead, she showed him a smile that practically thanked him for his such actions. It made him smile too.

"You're so beautiful," he happily sighed, "have I told you that yet?"

Michael looked away from her to look ahead of them and started walking. She walked beside him, keeping at his side. She wouldn't dare leave him until she had to, and that felt as if it was still an under exaggeration.

"I don't remember if you've told me," Alixon answered him honestly, "but I feel like you already have. You've probably said that to me tonight more times than I can count it. The way you look at me says it more times than when you tell it to me."

Everything that Alixon gave Michael the desire to grab her and give her another kiss, but they were on the way to some date. It wouldn't be great to take her and kiss her when they could talk like normal people.

"You're mine," Michael said, but his tone made it come out more as a suggestion.

Alixon giggled at Michael's small action to be possessive. "For a night."

"Perfect," the man replied. "Mine for a night."

It pained Michael to say such things, knowing that such a great girl would be his for such a little time. It was alright, though, he was sure that the more they talked and the closer they got, the more she would want to be with him like he did with her.

Alixon has him wrapped around his finger without a problem, but yet he was sure she had no idea at all. He barely knew her, though, so he mentally told himself it was understandable.

"Hey," she spoke up, catching Michael's attention. "Are we here? You wanted to go to the beach?" As she questioned Michael, she walked out more into the sand, bringing her just a few steps closer to the water.

To Alixon, it was evident that the two's walk was to the beach. Michael looked like the type of guy to only go here for romantic purposes, and it was currently the only thing around Michael and Alixon.

"Yeah," Michael nodded with a small smile. He looked down at his feet as he curled his toes, feeling the reassuring sand under his bare feet. "I figured the beach was a great place to go, you know?"

"Yes!" she said excitedly. "God, I love it so much."

Alixon's enthusiasm for Michael's favorite place made him fall for her even more. He was still sure that she was the female version of him.

"Hey," he said to catch her attention while also changing the subject. "Take your shoes off, trust me."

Alixon nodded her head to his kind demand. She sat down on the sand, looking up to see Michael walking to her and kneeling down next to her. He showed her a smile that she returned to him before the man started to untie one of her shoes as she took off the other one. Once she slipped off her shoe to place beside the two, Michael stood up to pull off her sneakers and dropped it beside her.

"There we go," Alixon giggled as she looked up at him- which made Michael laugh too. "I didn't think it was a two person job to take off shoes."

As she took off her socks that were soon also scattered, Michael sat across from her with his legs crossed. "It was, look, you learn something new every day," he said, making her giggle yet again.

"I do," she nodded, "and the most important thing I've learned today is that the day isn't over until I fall asleep."

Michael nodded his head, "and that's why this has been the best day ever for me."

An uncontrollable smile came across Alixon's face, which she then raised her hand up to her mouth to hide it. Michael already saw it, though, so there was no point to it. It was beautiful, just like her.

Just as Michael was going to speak up, Alixon stood up and turned to look at the water. "Michael," she sighed, turning to him, "it's beautiful." She held out her hand which he took, then stood up beside her.

"Can I do something cliche?" He asked

Alixon nodded her head and looked back at the water. Michael stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, which she then fell into his warmth. The two both stared out at the water.

"Repeat what you said earlier," Michael sweetly demanded as he wrapped his arms around her tighter. He set his head on top of Alixon's as she took a small step back.

"It's beautiful," she absentmindedly repeated.

"Yeah," Michael agreed, "just like you."

A light blush came across Alixon's cheeks because of Michael. She couldn't help it; the blush angered her as much as it did make her happy.

"Everything you do is so pulchritudinous," she replied with a chuckle. Alixon brought her arms up to Michael's arms, covering Michael's with her own.

"I feel like you know that I have no idea what that word means," he whispered, "but I'm taking that as a compliment in case."

Alixon giggled quietly as she barely nodded her head; not enough to make Michael move, though. "Good. I didn't know what it means either; I just heard it last week. It was supposed to be nice."

Michael laughed as he pulled away from Alixon. He took her hand as she intertwined their fingers. The man started to drag her before she joined along as he guided them closer to the water.

"Are we just going closer to the edge?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "you'll never regret it when you get closer."

Michael stopped walking once the water came up and ran over his feet, hitting Alixon then after. When the water pulled away, it made Alixon shiver.

"It's kinda cold, Mikey," Alixon giggled, stepping closer to Michael. She stepped up to him as she wrapped her arms around his torso while he snaked an arm around her waist.

She loved his comfort; it felt impossible, but she finally found out that a boy's touch can make her happy. She wanted to stay by his side forever as long as it would last, but she couldn't tell him that.

At this moment, Alixon realized she was in love with the Michael. She knew it wouldn't last long, though, hopefully, she could fall out of love by the next day.

"Yours for a night," she whispered, resting her head against him. Michael was busy looking out over the coast to watch the water while she looked up at him. She couldn't keep her eyes off of the good-looking man.

"Hm?" Michael hummed while looking down at her, giving Alixon all of his attention. It took her a moment to realize that she spoke up, which was what caught his attention. She looked up at him, pulling away from Michael.

Alixon took Michael's hands in her own, letting him intertwine their fingers. Michael was so sweet, and she thought every little gesture he did easily showed his affection.

"I don't think I want this night to end, Michael," she sighed, to which he shrugged his shoulders.

"Everything ends, even if we don't want that to happen. That's why we should make it memorable."

Alixon shook her head with a small scoff. "This is already one of the most memorable nights." She turned to face Michael, taking both of his hands. Alixon started to take a few steps back, dragging Michael along with her. "We need to do more."

"Like what?" Michael asked, and at that point, she stopped. The girl then sat down in the sand, which Michael soon joined by her side.

"Talk," she answered, "Mike, I don't want only to remember this night, but also the person who I spent the night with you."

The man smiled, "I won't forget you, but I may forget your name."

Alixon nodded, moving closer to Michael. She rested her head on top of his shoulder while wrapping her arms around his waist. "Exactly, my friend."

"Tell me everything about you, well, everything that you want to say." She pulled away from Michael to sit across from him. Alixon crossed her legs and placed her hands on her lap.

"Why can't you stay still?" Michael asked, his voice showing his curiosity.

Alixon shrugged her shoulders at the question. Probably her ADHD, she thought, it was something she had as a kid. She never noticed until others it pointed out. "I like to move around, I guess," she murmured, "but that's not the issue."

"Then what is?" He asked.

"I want you to tell me things." She then smiled at him, "Everything that you'd like at least."

Michael thought for a moment to her request, unsure of what to say to Alixon. Was it okay to tell your whole life story to a complete stranger? They were not as close as strangers. Michael felt as if he could trust her with more than he probably should.

"You know what?" Michael decided, propped up his legs.

"I probably don't," Alixon sarcastically said, earning an eye roll from Michael.

"And that's why I'm going to say it," he chimed. "Fuck my life, it's shit and I'm shit." Michael didn't hesitate to go on, and Alixon was excited to listen. She took Michael's hands in her own, giving them a tight squeeze to match her devilish grin.

"Repeat that," she said.

"Fuck my life."

"Shout it to the world, Michael, no one is going to give a shit about your life. Get it off your chest." As she spoke, she hoped to spark up something in him; that's exactly what she did. Something about Michael to her was like she lit up something in him, she thought it was cute on him. "Stand up and shout it to the world."

Michael hesitated before following her instructions; he stood up, and then looked down at Alixon. "Shout it to the world, Mikey." Alixon then stood up by her side, showing him an encouraging smile "Fuck your life and fuck mine too."

An uncontrollable smile came across Michael's face as he looked over at her. "Fuck our lives," he shouted, which immediately excited Alixon.

She jumped, swinging her fists in the air. "That's it, Mikey! Say it louder."

"Fuck my life and fuck yours too." Michael's chest felt tight, he hated life, that man was never going to be alright; he always told himself that.

Any feeling to his chest would usually be anxiety, but this felt so much better. He felt more accomplished with himself than he did if this was anxiety-related. It was an indescribable feeling that he had. It was something he liked; the way he liked Alixon.

He knew it would be all good in the end. 

He turned to Alixon with a broad smile on his face, one that thanked her for being with Michael that. She never felt alive like she did tonight, Michael gave her that feeling. This is how she wanted to end the night, with a smile from Michael that rewarded her for living and breathing. It was so perfect to her. She loved Michael.

"Michael?" Alixon called in such a soft voice. Michael was so crushing for the girl; the difference between the two was that Alixon wasn't letting herself fall for Michael. He thought different, though, he swore he had her in the palm of his hand.

"Yeah?" Michael called, taking a step closer to her. He looked so beautiful, she thought, she was jealous of the girl who would keep him.

"Can we walk back to our houses?"

Her question could never ruin Michael's mood; the man barely thought anything of it. He didn't think that anything could ruin their night, after the hours they already spent together, it would remain perfect. He joined by her side, looking down at her hand.

"Can I hold your hand on the way back?" That was the only thing Michael had to say.

The simple words made an uncontrollable smile come across her face. She was positive that Michael was one of the purest people on the planet, everything he did was so sweet. She didn't know what she did to deserve a night with him, but it must've been amazing.

Alixon took a step closer to Michael, reaching up to place a hand on his cheek. She gently moved his head for him to face her as he took another step closer. Alixon wrapped an arm around Michael's neck, pulling his face to hers. Before they knew it, their lips were pressed against each other. Alixon was sucking on Michael's lip while Michael moaned against hers. Before they knew it, it was a slobbery mess, but it was a beautiful, slobbery, mess.

Once she pulled away, a trail of drool fell both of their mouths; they just looked at each other and laughed. Alixon took the bottom of her shirt, wiped her mouth, and then stood up on her tippy toes to reach Michael's. He couldn't help but giggle aloud as he watched her.

"You're so cute, Mikey." Michael showed her a bright smile, one that was so innocent and beautiful. She took a second to admire him; he even had beautiful eyes. They matched his beautiful cheeks, lips, jawline, eyelashes, and even forehead. Michael was such a package; the perfect one.

"I usually don't kiss girls," he replied, "I'm a messy boy."

"A cute messy boy," she corrected the teen, making him smile wider. He couldn't wait to see her the next day, well, technically later that day. "Now let's go home."

Alixon took Michael's hand in her own, taking a few steps into their walk. The man nodded his head and followed right by her side while intertwining their fingers. They both slightly struggled to leave the beach; each time someone would step, their feet sunk into the sand- it was a feeling people couldn't help but love and hate at the same time.

Once they were off the beach and walking on the cement sidewalk again, the two could hear the little pitter-patter of their feet touching it. It made Michael giggle at first, but Alixon turned back to the beach with a pout.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, looking back along with her. The man showed a face full of worry. Was he not supposed to let her leave even though she brought it up? He had no idea.

"I forgot my shoes," Alixon informed him. After hearing that, Michael didn't hesitate to pull away from her, already running to the beach. Before he could go too far, Alixon caught up with him, grabbing his arm to stop him. Michael looked back at her, waiting for a reply. She wouldn't let him leave her, Michael made her feel safe. "Stay by my side, please. I don't want you to leave me for my shoes."

The simple sentence turned Michael into a giggling mess. He then complied, nodding his head as he joined by her side again. "I was going to be right back. I promise I'm not that slow."

Alixon shook her head and wrapped her arms around one of Michael's. She didn't want him to leave her side at all, not even if it was for a minute. "I know," she sighed, "but my shoes are not important. I'd rather be barefoot like you've been the whole night."

It took Michael a moment before Michael left it alone, and nodded his head before starting to walk again. Alixon looked up at Michael, gosh, he was so beautiful. She hoped he knew that.

Alixon was not a big fan of the quiet walk they had, but the girl was unsure of how to break the silence. Alixon didn't want a boring conversation, but she felt as if it would be odd to bring up anything else.

Michael could feel Alixon's eyes on him, did he look funny? He couldn't look back at her now; it would not be a good looking angle for her eyes. His eyes never left the city, and it was so beautiful. He would much rather look at the girl at his side, though, so that's what he did.

"Alixon," Michael whispered, stopping in his tracks. She didn't hesitate to stop either, Alixon wasn't in the mood to leave Michael's side. She waited for the man to say anything, but Michael was out of words that would be relevant to the moment. "I like you."

Those few words made her smile. She looked away from Michael and back to their houses that weren't far away. "I like you too," Alixon replied, "a lot." Michael didn't think seven words could make him look like a smiling idiot, but it did.

The girl he liked ended up liking him too; a dream coming true. Boy, he was so happy with his life now. Tonight was officially the best night of his life so far; he hoped they could beat this, though.

Before they knew it, the two were back on their street. Michael could see his house, and Alixon could see hers; she despised that. But, she understood, the girl had to go home eventually. She just wished that it would've been a little longer.

Alixon liked Michael and his cute personality along with his lovely self. He was too precious for the world, and she wanted to tell everyone how lucky she was to be spending the night with Michael. Well, tonight, he was her Michael.

She stopped in her tracks, making Michael do the same. The man turned to her, waiting for her to say something- anything. Instead, Alixon was staring at his face.

"I'm too tired to walk," she lied out of desperation to be with Michael. He bought it; the man would never assume she would lie, also, it was fucking late.

"Well if you're sleepy, I can carry you home. We're almost there."

His soft words made her mentally melt into a pile of mush into the cement. Mikey was such a cute man; she wanted to keep him and protect him more than anything. His actions were so pure.

"No, thank you, Mikey," she shook her head. Alixon gave the man a small hug, then continued walking.

It was time for her perfect night to come to an end, she thought. She had to let the perfect boy go for tonight. "Alright," the man hummed as he followed after her.

The two stayed side by side. Still, the only sounds coming from the two was the pitter-patter of their bare feet hitting against the concrete. It was something so small coming from the two, but yet it was so content.

Soon enough, they walked to Michael's house. Alixon hesitated once they reached Michael's sidewalk; she turned to face the house, but then continued when Michael kept walking.

"We could have just let you go home first," she mentioned while Michael shook his head.

"I'm a gentleman," Michael stated, "I want to walk you home. Like the right thing to do." 

 

A small blush came to her cheeks as he spoke, making her look down to avoid him noticing. Michael was too precious for this world; she thought for yet again too many times that night. He was something special, definitely a gift to the world.

Seeing her house was next, the two turned down her pathway, and then up the steps; finally reaching her front door. Alixon turned to Michael and placed a kiss on his cheek. She then took his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"You're my favorite gentleman and the sweetest one I've met."

Now, it was Michael's turn to blush. He wasn't going to hide or ignore it; he would have flaunted it if he had the option; all because of he was proud of how Alixon made him feel.

"You're my favorite lady and the sweetest one I've met." Michael couldn't help but copy her. He also couldn't help but get excited when a smile on her face grew on her face.

Alixon then lets go of Michael's hand, placing it on the doorknob. As much as she didn't the night to end, it had to. "Night, Mike," she hummed, "thank you for making it memorable."

As soon as she turned the doorknob, the door opened with her following behind. Michael started to step back, heading down the concrete path.

"Night, Alix, you too."

If only the two knew that then was the end of their friendship. Alixon knew about it, but Michael never found out why or saw her again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/homosos)


End file.
